Meurtre en Alaska
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: L'équipe se retrouve à enquêter sur un marine retrouvé mort tout au nord de l'Alaska. Par ailleurs, Ziva et Tony sont contraints de se joindre aux recherches d'une jeune femme disparue. Que se passerait-il si eux aussi disparaissaient ? TIVA !
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Meurtre en Alaska (Première partie)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: L'équipe se retrouve à enquêter sur un marine retrouvé mort tout au nord de l'Alaska. Par ailleurs, Ziva et Tony sont contraints de se joindre aux recherches d'une jeune femme disparue. Que se passerait-il si eux aussi disparaissaient ?TIVA !  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient pas  
Spoiler: Aucun

Note: J'ai conscience que cette première partie n'ait malheureusement pas très passionnante. C'est pourquoi, je vous met la suite dans la foulée. Enjoy ! :D

* * *

**Meurtre en Alaska**

"J'ai froid Tony, grelotta Ziva à l'autre bout du lit.  
-Il n'y a pas d'autres couvertures dans cette maison, répliqua Tony qui commençait juste à sombrer.  
-Je sais, mais je ne pourrais jamais m'endormir.  
-Bien, alors quitte à être obligés de dormir dans le même lit, je t'autorise à venir à profiter de ma chaleur corporel, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Ziva ! Ça fait mal et c'était mon genou ! grogna l'italien qui venait de se prendre un coup.  
-C'est fait exprès. Si tu as d'autres idées stupides, dis les maintenant qu'on soit débarrassés !  
-Non, c'est la meilleure ! On est dans un chalet pommé au beau milieu, enfin non, plutôt tout au nord de l'Alaska. Il doit faire moins quarante dehors et le chauffage n'est pas de notre époque alors je comprends que tu es froid et je te propose bien gentiment de partager ma chaleur corporel. C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai et avoue qu'elle l'est réellement", rétorqua Tony en réduisant l'espace qui les séparait.

Elle ne dit rien, juste quelques secondes, puis Tony sentit son corps tremblant se glisser contre le sien. Il posa une main dans son dos et sa tête sur la sienne. Bien vite, elle se nicha un peu plus dans ses bras et s'endormit.

* * *

Flashback :

"Prenez vos affaires et rentrez chez vous ! ordonna l'ancien marine avec une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation.  
-On n'a pas de meurtre, Patron ? interrogea l'Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo avant de se prendre un coup sur l'arrière de son crâne.  
-Vous faites vos valises ! Je veux vous voir dans deux heures à l'aéroport privée de Bethesda ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?!" grogna Gibbs tandis qu'aucun des membres de son équipe ne réagissait.

Tous s'activèrent aussitôt et Gibbs partit en direction de l'ascenseur un sourire aux lèvres. Il descendit au labo et se retrouva face à Abby, Bert dans une main, une valise dans l'autre.

"J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps Gibbs ! Je suis prête, j'avais une valise dans un coin au cas où", expliqua-t-elle en voyant l'air surpris de son "renard argenté".

Il esquissa un sourire et fit demi-tour.

"Bah Gibbs ! Je fais quoi ?! demanda Abby au milieu de son labo.  
-Je t'emmène dans une heure et demi Abby", lui cria-t-il en remontant dans la boîte de métal.

Il descendit à la morgue où le docteur Mallard remettait son manteau en chantonnant.

"Jethro ? Je serais prêt dans une petite heure avec mon matériel et je vous rejoints, déclara le légiste.  
-Bien Ducky, on se retrouve...  
-... à l'aéroport de Bethesda, je sais. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je serais à l'heure."

Gibbs secoua la tête et sourit en s'éloignant.

Effectivement, deux heures plus tard, tous étaient installés dans le petit avion, regardant curieusement Gibbs. Où pouvaient-ils tous aller ?

"Alaska", déclara-t-il en sachant que tous comprendraient.

Ziva souffla de soulagement, heureusement qu'elle avait pris ses vêtements les plus chauds. En revanche, la tête de Tony laissait à penser que lui n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre des pulls. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui et grommela.

"Pourquoi nous occupons nous d'un meurtre en Alaska ? interrogea McGee interloqué.  
-Un marine qui devait embarquer à Norfolk samedi dernier", répondit Gibbs.

McGee acquiesça la bouche ouverte et retint la question qu'il avait envie de poser, devinant déjà le regard que Gibbs lui lancerait. Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de s'endormir ce qui n'était pas chose facile avec une Abby survoltée installée juste à côté de lui.

* * *

Ziva frissonna. À l'arrivée, ils avaient eu le droit à de vrais vêtements contre le froid, mais pour la jeune israélienne ce n'était pas assez. Elle grelotta écoutant les instructions du guide. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils avaient pris un autre appareil beaucoup plus petit, en direction d'un petit village pommé tout au Nord. D'après leurs informations, un corps correspondant à celui du marine disparu avait été retrouvé. Le pire était certainement qu'une fois là-bas, ils allaient devoir faire le reste du chemin en moto neige, chose qui enchantait Tony et Abby. Ziva expira dans ses mains et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en voyant l'air froid sortir de sa bouche. Elle qui était habituée aux quarante degrés de Tel-Aviv, elle commençait à regretter son ancien travail au Mossad. La jeune femme secoua la tête fermement, non, elle adorait travailler ici, enfin pas ici, mais au NCIS. Elle se pencha vers la fenêtre et jeta un œil à la toundra qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres en dessous d'eux.

L'avion amorça sa descente soudainement et des perturbations secouèrent les passagers. Ils traversaient ce qui ressemblait à des nuages. Un éclair sur leur droite pétrifia Abby qui se recroquevilla contre l'agent McGee à ses côtés. Pas très rassuré, il essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Heureusement, l'appareil se posa cinq minutes plus tard et tous sautèrent dehors aussi vite que possible. Un officier de la police du coin arriva, un husky à ses pieds, et les accueillit. Il les conduisit en jeep et après une heure de route enneigée et cahoteuse, ils arrivèrent au petit village de Ferry.

"C'est dans les montagnes que le corps a été retrouvé, nous n'y avons pas touché, mais nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit recouvert, leur expliqua l'officier en s'avançant vers un hangar. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, il y a une semaine, vous auriez été obligés de faire le voyage à traîneaux. Nous manquions de carburant. Par contre, vous devriez mettre des vêtements plus chauds parce que là haut..." fit l'officier en voyant les deux jeunes femmes pétrifiées.

Elles acquiescèrent aussitôt et il leur ramena des vêtements propres et secs. Elles les enfilèrent avec bonheur et à deux sur une moto-neige, ils filèrent sur le sentier. Ziva, derrière Tony commença à se réchauffer doucement. Ducky installée derrière McGee profitait du spectacle et Abby serrée contre Gibbs rigolait à chacune de ses accélérations.  
La montée ne dura pas très longtemps et au loin, ils aperçurent une tente avec juste devant une rangée de chiens. Il faisait beau et les canidés aboyèrent en entendant les motos-neige arriver. Une femme sortit de la tente et leur fit des signes. L'officier arrêta l'engin à quelques mètres et leur présenta l'Agent Mackenzie, une nouvelle recrue qui avait passé la nuit ici à veiller sur le cadavre. La nouvelle recrue, comparé à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'imaginer, semblait ravie d'être ici. Elle leur raconta la découverte du corps et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Juste après, Ducky commença son examen et Abby sortit son matériel, plutôt rudimentaire certes, mais qui pouvait tout de même servir. McGee fut chargé de rester avec ces deux-là et Gibbs, Ziva, Tony et l'officier retournèrent au village après l'inspection habituel de la scène de crime. Ils interrogèrent ceux qui avaient découvert le corps et le reste des villageois dans la foulée.

En fin d'après-midi, c'est à dire une petite heure après leur arrivée, Ducky ordonna le transfert du corps et la nuit faisant, l'officier les conduisit à un chalet situé entre la scène de crime et le village. Abby qui était montée à côté du cadavre dans le traîneau semblait ravie. Ils mirent le corps dans la cave et déposèrent leurs affaires dans le hall.

"Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, servez-vous surtout. N'hésitez pas. Aussi, demain, nous allons refaire le chemin parcouru par votre marine comme prévu. Je viens vous chercher à neuf heures. Bonne nuit !" souhaita l'officier joyeusement.

Du même tempérament, le chien aboya et ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans le début d'une nuit qui promettait d'être agitée. Abby resta un moment leur faire des signes et puis finalement, referma la porte contente de sa journée. McGee lui semblait un peu perdu. Ici, il n'y avait pas de réseaux ou très peu et avec son ordinateur portable dans les mains, il tentait de se connecter. Gibbs avait démarré un feu dans la cheminée et Ducky s'était avachi dans un fauteuil en face de celle-ci, exténué.

"Non, Tony. Ne rêve pas, Abby et moi prenons cette chambre ! s'exclama brusquement Ziva en revenant dans le salon, Tony sur les talons.  
-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis même prêt à la partager avec le bleu, mais il me faut cette chambre !  
-Tout ça parce qu'il y a un bain !  
-Oui et j'ai besoin de prendre des bains, sinon..."

Il sembla hésiter quant aux choix de ses mots.

"... sinon, je ne suis plus le même, répondit-il finalement.  
-Tony, si tu pouvais être moins toi, ce serait génial, déclara Ziva en enlevant sa combinaison.  
-Ziva, Tony vous prenez cette chambre et arrêtez vos simagrées ! ordonna Gibbs d'une voix ferme.  
-Non Gibbs, je ne peux pas dormir avec Tony, c'est...  
-Et on ne discute pas !" continua Gibbs avant que Tony n'ouvre la bouche pour protester également.

Ils ne dirent rien et firent la tête. McGee qui tremblait de froid entreprit de voir si le chauffage pouvait être augmenté, mais l'ancien système de chaudière ne lui facilita pas la tâche. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une Abby grelottante, vint l'aider et ils réussirent à mettre le chauffage à son maximum, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas beaucoup. Tous se baladaient avec trois pulls dans le chalet et ils restèrent un moment à discuter, assis devant le feu, après le diner.

"Allez ! lança Gibbs soudainement. On va se coucher.  
-Excellente idée Jethro. Il n'y a que trois chambres, j'imagine que je dors avec toi, déclara le légiste en se levant à son tour.  
-Si tu veux, sourit Gibbs.  
-Allez-y, je dors avec McGee, informa Abby les pieds en éventails.  
-Quoi !? fit ce dernier en se tournant vers elle brusquement.  
-Agent David, se moqua Tony en se levant. Je vais me coucher, venez-vous avec moi ? questionna-t-il avec un faux air de gentleman.  
-Tony ! Tu as intérêt à arrêter tout de suite si tu veux survivre à cette nuit !" menaça l'israélienne en le fusillant du regard.

Il lui sourit et partit néanmoins sans demander son reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient dans leur chambre respective et loin du feu, ils se glissèrent le plus vite possible sous la couette. La question habituelle du : "qui prend le lit ? Et qui se dévoue pour dormir par terre ou sur le canapé ?" ne se posa même pas. Il aurait été trop inhumain de faire dormir quelqu'un sans couverture, étant donné qu'il n'y en avait aucune autre. C'est pourquoi Ziva ne protesta pas lorsque Tony s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle lui tourna le dos et se mît le plus possible de lui. Pourtant, le froid ne tarda pas à la faire grelotter.

Fin du flashback.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla et eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Ziva tout contre son torse, ronflant légèrement. Il resta immobile de peur de la réveiller et attendit. Son portable indiquait sept heures trente, ils avaient encore le temps. Aussi, il la serra un peu contre lui, se perdant dans son parfum envoûtant, et la rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

"Non, Tony ne va pas me lâcher de la journée si j'y vais. Toi il ne te fera rien.  
-McGee, je cuisine. Je ne peux pas aller les réveiller. Vas-y !"

Sans prévenir, McGee se glissa derrière elle dans l'étroite cuisine et lui prit la poêle des mains.

"Je prends ta place, vas-y", lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Voyant Gibbs arriver, elle s'exécuta et lui lança un regard du genre : "tu me revaudras ça" avant de quitter la pièce. Gibbs dévisagea McGee et finalement s'assit à table, l'observant d'un air moqueur.

"Ça va brûler McGee", déclara-t-il après un moment.

L'Agent McGee sursauta et déposa les œufs dans une assiette qu'il tendit à son patron.

De son côté, Abby écoutait à la porte de la chambre de Tony et Ziva. Les ronflements qu'elle entendait lui indiquèrent qu'ils dormaient encore. Elle frappa deux coups puis attendit, rien. Un autre coup, toujours rien et les idées de réveil commençaient à défiler dans sa tête. Finalement, elle entra, repoussant l'idée décidément trop malsaine de leur balancer un seau d'eau froide.

Ce qu'elle vit la fit reculer jusqu'au mur. Ziva était confortablement installée contre le torse de Tony et bien qu'ils soient tous les deux en pyjama -eh oui, même Tony par ce froid avait trouvé plus juste d'en mettre un- la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux la sidérait. Abby n'avait aucun mal à deviner leurs jambes emmêlées sous la couette. Couette d'ailleurs qui laissait dépasser la main de Ziva cramponnée au tee-shirt noir de Tony. L'italien quant à lui avait une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme et il la maintenait contre lui. Aussitôt, la laborantine imagina bon nombres de scénarios possibles concernant l'hypothétique couple. Ce n'est que lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir qu'elle revint sur terre. McGee passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction.

"McGee ! fit-elle en posant sa main sur les lèvres du bleu.  
-S'ils nous voient, on est mort Abby", déclara-t-il en l'emmenant avec lui hors de la pièce.

Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte et fit signe à Abby de leur parler. Elle obtempéra, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

"Tony ! Ziva ! On déjeune", appela-t-elle en frappant plus fort.

Un léger "on arrive" leur répondit et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent.

"Tony et Ziva ? hasarda McGee toujours sous le coup de la surprise.  
-Imagine un peu. Si ça se trouve, ils nous cachent des choses", fit Abby qui ne comptait pas en rester là.

Ils s'assirent à table avec Ducky et Gibbs et quelques minutes plus tard, une Ziva pas très réveillée entra dans la pièce. Elle tituba jusqu'à une chaise et se servit un thé.

"Bien dormi ? questionna Abby.  
-Mouais, pas assez je crois", lui répondit l'israélienne ce qui eut le don d'augmenter les soupçons de son amie.

Tony arriva en meilleure forme et s'installa à côté de Ziva.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! souhaita l'italien avec un grand sourire.  
-Bonjour DiNozzo", répondit Gibbs visiblement de bonne humeur.

Tony attrapa un bol et se servit du café puis il commença à manger comme un bienheureux. McGee fut contraint de continuer à cuisiner et l'italien ne se priva pas.

À neuf heures, ils étaient tous prêt et l'officier arriva avec un grand sourire. Abby décida de suivre le groupe et Ducky descendit à la cave en chantonnant pour faire son autopsie. McGee monta donc derrière l'officier et ils filèrent au village. De là-bas et suivant l'emploi du temps qu'ils avaient fait des jours précédents la mort du marine, ils remontèrent à pied et après trois heures de marche, arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime.

"Étant donné qu'il a quitté le village dans la soirée, on peut supposer qu'il avait établit son campement ici pour la nuit", hasarda McGee.

Gibbs lui lança un regard approbateur et regarda les alentours.

"Et il y a également une jeune femme qui a disparu Officier ? questionna-t-il en laissant ses yeux bleus glacials parcourir les montagnes.  
-Oui, Heather a disparu, mais elle n'a prit aucune affaire de randonné avec elle. Nous avons orienté nos recherches vers la ville voisine, informa l'officier.  
-Non, fit Gibbs. Elle était avec le lieutenant Sanders, déclara-t-il en s'agenouillant.  
-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? interrogea l'officier en s'approchant de l'ancien marine.  
-Vous ne nous avez pas parlé de disparition de chiens.  
-Non, acquiesça l'homme. Ils sont tous là.  
-Mais il y a une semaine, vous n'aviez pas de carburant. J'imagine donc, qu'aucun avion ne s'est arrêté ici pour refaire le plein. Notre venue a forcé l'aviation a vous ravitailler. Le seul moyen de transport c'était donc eux, fit Gibbs en désignant les husky fièrement assis à côté de la scène de crime.  
-Oui, mais elle a aussi pu partir à pied vers la ville voisine. Ce chemin, fit l'officier en désignant les montagnes menaçantes derrière la forêt de sapin. Ne mènent nul part.  
-Justement, ils voulaient disparaître, souffla Gibbs en se relevant. Il faut organiser une battue pour la retrouver et le plus vite possible, ordonna-t-il en balayant l'horizon du regard. Ça fait déjà trois jours.  
-C'est contraignant vous savez", se risqua l'officier.

Sans rien dire, Gibbs sortit une pochette plastique contenant un bonnet. Il mît en gant et passa sa main dans la pochette, en sortant un long cheveux bruns.

"J'aurais du accorder plus d'importance à ses affaires, fit Abby penaude.  
-Tu n'en as pas eu le temps Abby", rétorqua Gibbs.

L'officier acquiesça et sortit un vieux téléphone de sa poche. Il tendit l'antenne et composa un numéro. Aussitôt, il commença son explication et dans les heures qui suivirent, une vingtaine d'hommes se trouvaient devant le groupe, de gros chiens à leurs pieds.

L'officier donna ses ordres, rappelant que la jeune femme devait être terrorisée ou bien dangereuse si elle se révélait être l'assassin. Puis certains partirent en moto-neige, toujours par groupe de trois et d'autres à pied avec les chiens.

"Demain, la cavalerie arrive, compléta l'officier. Et un hélicoptère va survoler les montagnes toute l'après-midi. On va la retrouver", affirma-t-il.

Comme pour approuver, son chien aboya et l'escouade retourna au chalet prendre des nouvelles de Ducky et du cadavre.

"Vous tombez bien ! s'exclama le docteur en les voyant arriver. Figurez-vous que ce pauvre homme est mort de froid. Il a été abandonné inconscient dans la neige, qui plus est avec des vêtements trempés. Il mort en trois heures approximativement", fit Ducky en se penchant au dessus du corps.

Ziva frissonna. Ducky avait raison, il n'avait eu de chance.

L'après-midi, Abby resta avec Ducky examiner les preuves et l'équipe de Gibbs inspecta la maison de la disparue. Aucun indice ne put les éclairer quant à ses motivations, mais Heather semblait être une jeune femme très mature, consciente de ses actes et aimée de tous. L'idée qu'elle ai rejoint la ville pour croiser plus de monde était à premier vue la plus probable, seul un cheveu sur le bonnet d'un marine mort indiquait le contraire.

Ils rentrèrent tard le soir et Gibbs avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Les chercheurs étaient revenus bredouilles et avec peu d'espoir.

"Demain, nous allons nous joindre aux recherches, ordonna l'ancien marine décidé. Ziva tu montes à cheval avec DiNozzo.  
-Quoi ?! s'exclama DiNozzo. Mais, les chercheurs n'auront pas pris assez de chevaux, rétorqua Tony en essayant de trouver une excuse.  
-Non, il y en a au village. Les chevaux sont habitués à la neige et ils ont des fers spéciaux. Tu n'as rien à craindre, Tony, déclara Ziva.  
-Oui, vous allez même les chercher ce soir, déclara Gibbs, ce qui eut le don de retourner Ziva contre lui.  
-Ce soir ?! Mais il doit faire moins cinquante la nuit ! s'exclama la jeune femme.  
-L'officier Grant et l'agent Mackenzie viennent vous chercher", fit Gibbs sans se soucier de cette remarque pourtant pas exagérée.

Au même moment, un bruit de moto neige se fit entendre et Ziva, révoltée, mît sa combinaison et sortit en claquant la porte.

"Et c'est moi qui doit la supporter !" s'exclama Tony avant de sortir à son tour.

McGee se prit à avoir pitié pour Tony et Abby fronça les sourcils en direction de Gibbs.

* * *

"Voici Comète", présenta le vieil homme fier.

Ziva se pencha et siffla. Effectivement, il y avait de quoi être fier. Un bel étalon d'un gris presque blanc tacheté de gris plus foncé, vint à sa rencontre. L'encolure arrondie, le regard sûr, l'israélienne qui pourtant avait vu bons nombres de chevaux, fut impressionnée. Il avait les membres puissants, musclés. Elle choisit aussitôt sa monture.

"C'est moi qui vais le monter, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.  
-C'est plus prudent. Il a du tempérament ce garçon et je ne le confierais pas à un débutant", approuva l'homme en regardant Tony.

Celui-ci grommela.

"Mais Hippolyte est tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable, s'empressa d'ajouter le propriétaire des deux chevaux. Regardez."

Il leur montra un deuxième box où attendait un cheval noir de jais, mais avec quelques poils blancs notamment dans sa crinière. Le cheval ouvrit les yeux et les dévisagea impassible puis après un moment il s'approcha doucement. L'encolure courbe, le regard doux, c'était un vieux cheval avec une expérience énorme et qui rassura aussitôt Tony et Ziva.

"Il est parfait, déclara-t-elle ravie.  
-Oui, approuva l'italien.  
-Vous avez déjà monté à cheval Agent DiNozzo ? questionna l'officier Grant.  
-Oui, quelques fois, mais il y a longtemps", répondit-il en tendant sa main vers le cheval.

Il la renifla et lécha ses doigts affectueusement. Tony sourit et lui flatta l'encolure.

"Ça ira, fit-il à l'attention du vieil homme.  
-Tant mieux, déclara celui-ci. Parce que j'avais rien d'autres à vous proposer. Ces deux-là sont les meilleurs. Ils ont passé leur vie ou en tout cas, leur début de vie pour Comète, dans ces montagnes. De toute façon, vous les montez ce soir pour aller au chalet. Vous verrez bien.  
-Je vais vous accompagner avec Java", les rassura l'officier en caressant la chienne à ses pieds.

Les deux agents en furent soulagés, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de retrouver le chalet dans le noir.

"Il est sept heures, si on se dépêche, vous serez de retour pour le dîner", fit l'agent Mackenzie en portant de lourds tapis avec chacun deux énormes sacoches sur les côtés.

Tony s'empressa de l'aider, lui lançant un sourire charmeur au passage, et, après un rapide pansage, il le mît sur le dos d'Hippolyte. Le cheval le laissa faire, patient, et épaulé par l'agent Mackenzie, il fut prêt en cinq minutes. Tony sortit l'animal au milieu de l'écurie et fut bientôt rejoint par Ziva qui semblait tenir un monstre en main. Cote à cote, les deux chevaux faisaient la même taille et à vrai dire, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

"Ils sont demi-frères", informa leur propriétaire.

Tony se mît en selle, aidé par l'officier Grant tandis que Ziva monta directement en marche étant impossible de calmer l'étalon. L'officier Grant et l'agent Mackenzie démarrèrent la moto neige, ce qui provoqua un écart de Comète. Ziva le calma d'une voix claire et rassurante. Java en tête aboya et s'élança à fond suivit de la moto-neige et des deux chevaux. Ils trottaient doucement pour échauffer les chevaux et firent en sorte de ne pas perdre de vu le véhicule déjà loin devant.

"Comment est ce que tu fais ? interrogea Tony après un moment.  
-Comment je fais quoi ? questionna-t-elle parfaitement à l'aise.  
-Pour ne pas avoir de points de côté", lâcha-t-il apparemment à bout.

Elle se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

"Et bien, tu te lèves une fois sur deux, expliqua Ziva en se retenant de rire.  
-Une fois sur deux ? Comment ça ? demanda Tony sans comprendre.  
-Tony, tu montes certainement un des cheval les plus confortables au monde ! Regarde comment je fais" , lança-t-elle en accélérant. Il faut que tu te soulèves grâce aux étrivières au rythme de ton cheval.  
-Aux étriers, corrigea Tony qui s'étonna lui même de connaître ce nom.  
-C'est la même chose, rétorqua la jeune femme.  
-Je commence à comprendre", fit Tony après quelques minutes.

Son point de côté disparut et cette balade devint tout de suite beaucoup plus agréable. Il rattrapa Ziva, lui lançant un sourire made-in-DiNozzo.

"On galope ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Quand je commence tout juste à y arriver, on doit changer d'allure ? Ziva tu..."

Mais il laissa sa phrase en suspend et ralentit, le visage levé vers le ciel. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient perdu la moto-neige et le silence régnait. Seul le vent s'engouffrait parfois entre les arbres. Ils étaient tout deux sur un large sentier de balade et le ciel passait entre les arbres. Ziva s'arrêta à son tour.

"Mais Tony ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Elle regarda devant, réalisant que le calme était anormal et soupira. Tant pis, le sentier les conduirait bien jusqu'au chalet avec un peu de chance. Elle fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et n'eut que le temps de voir Hippolyte lancé au galop. Inquiète, elle le suivit faisant allonger les foulées de son cheval dans le but de rattraper Tony. Ils débouchèrent hors de la forêt et Tony ralentit son cheval pour progressivement l'immobiliser. Il leva la tête et Ziva s'arrêta à côté de lui, furieuse. Elle allait parler lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son avant-bras et lui fit signe de lever les yeux.

Exaspérée, elle se pencha en arrière et eut le souffle coupé. Le ciel dans toute son immensité et sa beauté s'offrait à elle. Des milliards d'étoiles brillaient et elle se sentit soudainement, extrêmement petite.

"C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? murmura Tony, rompant le silence.  
-Oui", approuva-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il observait toujours les étoiles, souriant. Mue par son instinct, elle se pencha lentement vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il sortit de son observation intrigué et elle se contenta de détourner le regard et de mettre Comète au pas, ne sachant même pas elle-même pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Il la suivit et de retour dans la forêt, lancèrent les chevaux au galop. Les autres devaient déjà s'inquiéter. Tony, en tête, ralentit un moment et désigna un petit chemin coupant à travers le forêt et qui semblait mener à la seule source de lumière du coin, certainement leur chalet. Ziva acquiesça. Ils s'engagèrent dans le chemin, Tony en premier. Elle avait déjà fait confiance à Tony, mais les seuls fois où elle ne regrettait pas était quand elle risquait sa vie. Elle déglutit, ils n'étaient peut-être pas arrivés avant longtemps. Pourtant, Tony lança Hippolyte au petit trop et après cinq minutes de montée sinueuse entre les sapins, ils découvrirent avec surprise, le pied du chalet à quelques mètres d'eux. Le bruit de la moto-neige résonna sur leur gauche et Abby sortit de la maison, certainement inquiète pour eux. L'officier Grant sembla alors remarquer leur absence et le reste du groupe sortit du chalet, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème.

Ce fut Java qui les repéra en première. Ils galopèrent sur les quelques mètres restant et s'arrêtèrent à côté du chalet, l'air de rien.

"Vous avez coupé à travers bois ? questionna l'agent Mackenzie surprise.  
-Oui, on vous a perdu... assez tôt", déclara Ziva sans rentrer dans les détails.

Tony la remercia du regard et mît pied à terre. Il passa les rênes par dessus l'encolure et les quelques pas qu'il fit lui indiquèrent avec certitude qu'il aurait des courbatures le lendemain. Ziva éclata de rire en le voyant marcher et le suivit jusqu'à l'écurie à l'arrière du chalet. Ils installèrent leur chevaux confortablement et revinrent remercier l'officier Grant et l'agent Mackenzie. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Abby leur sauta littéralement dessus.

"Ils prévoient une tempête de neige dans les jours qui viennent, déclara-t-elle inquiète.  
-Les jours qui viennent, répéta Tony. Pas maintenant. On va bien Abby."

Elle acquiesça, mais le serra tout de même une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

"Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de choses qui me sont passés dans la tête quand je ne vous ai pas vu derrière la moto-neige.  
-Je t'assure qu'on va très bien Abby, répéta Ziva. Enfin, moi je vais bien, mais je ne sais pas si Tony va s'en remettre", se moqua l'israélienne tandis qu'il marchait jambes écartées vers le canapé.  
-Très drôle Ziva, mais moi, je ne monte pas le cheval qui fait un écart tous les deux mètres", répliqua-t-il en se laissant tomber près du feu.

Il soupira d'aise, les yeux fermés, et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, autrement dit le début d'une autre dispute, elle ne répondit pas et lui apporta même un verre d'eau.

"Étire-toi", conseilla-t-elle alors qu'il la remerciait d'un regard.

Abby, qui n'oubliait pas son but, sourit, satisfaite. Qu'avaient-ils vraiment fait dans cette forêt ? Pourtant elle perdit rapidement tous ces débuts de scénarios en se souvenant de la température extérieure.

Après manger, ils montèrent tous se coucher et dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, la laborantine fut très attentive aux moindres bruits, mais elle n'entendait que la respiration de McGee à côté d'elle. Elle finit par s'endormir, plein de questions en tête.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Ziva était bien au chaud dans les bras protecteurs de Tony, mais elle ne dormait pas. Des sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient en elle. Elle soupira en se disant que ce n'était pas la première fois et que cela passerait comme les autres fois, mais c'était différent. Elle le sentait. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être blottit contre lui alors que son esprit essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser ? Ou plutôt celui d'être à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Washington ? Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus.

Elle se sentit extrêmement vulnérable quand après deux heures de délibération, elle admit pour la première fois qu'elle l'aimait, lui, Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Meurtre en Alaska (Deuxième partie)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: L'équipe se retrouve à enquêter sur un marine retrouvé mort tout au nord de l'Alaska. Par ailleurs, Ziva et Tony sont contraints de se joindre aux recherches d'une jeune femme disparue. Que se passerait-il si eux aussi disparaissaient ? TIVA !  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient pas  
Spoiler: Aucun

Note: Et voici la deuxième partie. Merci à vous d'avoir lu la première !

* * *

**Meurtre en Alaska**

(Deuxième partie)

Lorsque Ziva et Tony sortirent, Abby venait tout juste de se réveiller. Elle vérifia leur sac et ne les laissa partir que quand elle fut sûre qu'ils pouvaient tenir plusieurs jours dans la montagne en cas de problèmes. Les deux agents montèrent sur les chevaux énergiques et les firent marcher pour les échauffer. Après quelques minutes, un cavalier sur un grand cheval alezan suivit de deux autres cavaliers les rejoignirent.

"Salut les jeunes ! s'exclama l'officier Grant. Bien dormis ?  
-Parfaitement Officier Grant, merci", répondit Ziva poliment.

Java courut jusqu'à la jeune femme et prévoyante, elle l'empêcha de cabrer et le lança au galop sur un cercle. Impassible Hippolyte renifla le husky et s'ébroua. Abby sur le perron avait retenu un cri en voyant les jambes du grand blanc se lever. Gibbs posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Peu à peu, Ziva fit revenir Comète au calme.

"Bien, on y va ?" fit l'officier Grant en rappelant sa chienne.

Deux autres chiens se trouvaient au pied des deux cavaliers et les canidés se mirent aussitôt en tête.

Tony et Ziva talonnèrent leur chevaux et le petit groupe parti au galop en direction de la montagne plus au nord. Ils avaient la journée pour effectuer leur recherche dans une zone préalablement délimitée. L'officier Grant en tête, guidait le groupe. Les autres équipes de recherche se trouvaient pour la plupart dans la vallée et seulement trois en comptant la leur, s'aventuraient dans la montagne.

Au petit trot, ils traversèrent les forêts de sapin et enfin, le terrain commença à monter doucement.

"Dites ! s'exclama DiNozzo à l'arrière. C'est quand qu'on s'arrête pour manger ?  
-Quand on aurait trouvé la gamine, répondit l'officier Grant au loin.  
-Quoi ? questionna l'agent spécial qui n'avait pas entendu.  
-On ne s'arrête pas, Tony, déclara Ziva à ses côtés.  
-Quoi, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir toute la journée moi !" se plaignit-il.

Ziva rigola, elle savait bien évidement qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir toute la journée sans manger pourtant, il n'allait pas avoir le choix. L'équipe n'avait qu'un but : retrouver Heather.

* * *

Abby était paniquée. Quelle idée de les laisser partir comme ça dans une région qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et hostile qui plus est ! Cependant, elle refoula toutes ses mauvaises pensées une majeure partie de la journée, mais au milieu de l'après-midi, un appel du groupe relança ses inquiétudes. Ils avaient décidé, étant trop loin, de camper la nuit et de revenir le lendemain en fin de journée. Le temps, d'après l'officier Grant, le permettait sans problème, et ils allaient pouvoir avancer un peu plus la matinée suivante, ce qui représentait plus de chance de retrouver Heather, mais pour la scientifique, cela représentait juste une journée de danger en plus pour ses amis. Elle reprocha à Gibbs sa décision et le voyant lui aussi inquiet, abandonna. Après tout, ils étaient accompagnés de trois chiens et de trois habitants de la région super qualifiés, enfin elle l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

"Salut Java, je suis sûre que tu as faim toi aussi", ironisa Tony en se penchant vers la chienne à quelques mètres d'elle.

En guise de réponse, elle aboya joyeusement et sautilla. Tony, vaincu, s'écroula sur l'encolure d'Hippolyte. Il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi, il avait faim, mal partout, il était très très loin du chalet et pour couronner le tout, il dormirait à la belle étoile ce soir. Heureusement, il faisait beau, seul point positif de cette journée s'il excluait la présence bienveillante de Ziva. En effet, elle essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, fait qu'il appréciait. Sa partenaire ne semblait, quant à elle, ne souffrir d'aucun mal. Elle lui souriait même à quelques mètres devant. Soudain, il secoua la tête fermement. D'une, il devait se reprendre. De deux, c'était quoi ce sourire niais peint sur son visage ?! De trois... Il réfléchit deux secondes. Une troisième raison d'aller mieux ? Il observa les alentours et ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Ziva. Il opina alors. Tant qu'à faire, le sourire de Ziva remplissait parfaitement cette troisième raison. Il irait mieux pour elle et puis voilà. Résolu, il la rattrapa au petit trot et lui rendit un vrai sourire convaincu.

À l'avant, le cheval de l'officier Grant sauta sur le rocher un peu plus haut et avant quelles autres ne le rejoignent, il s'arrêta un moment, les sens en alerte. Le reste du chemin grimpait dur et de plus, ils allaient se retrouver à longer un précipice pour atteindre l'autre partie de la montagne et ensuite redescendre par le bout de la vallée. Leur chemin couvrait une immense partie du domaine de recherche et c'était le principal avantage. Il regarda les deux agents du NCIS. L'italien semblait aller mieux et toute son équipe attendait patiemment son verdict. Java au pied de Comète avait finalement une action bénéfique sur l'étalon qui semblait lui-même très confiant. Il hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Un par un, ils se retrouvèrent à escalader la montagne, descendant de temps en temps pour guider les chevaux. Ils arrivèrent ainsi assez vite au bas de l'impressionnante paroi rocheuse, celle-ci impossible à escalader à cheval. Ils commencèrent à longer le précipice avec une vue grandiose sur la vallée. Au loin, le soleil descendait doucement. L'officier Grant, prudent, ralentit le pas. Quelques fissures dans la roche n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Pourtant, l'organisateur du tracé de son équipe lui avait certifié qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Maintenant, il n'en était pas très sur, mais faire demi-tour était impossible et il ne dit rien de peur d'inquiéter inutilement les membres de son équipe. Aska, la chienne noire de Bryan, était en tête, guettant le moindre problème. À mi-chemin, un sentier grimpant rude dans la montagne se dessina sur leur gauche. L'officier Grant arrêta son cheval qui renâcla nerveusement. Un souffle d'air venant de l'étroit passage lui lança des frissons. Il baissa la tête et talonna l'animal. Les deux hommes suivirent, concentrés sur leur route. Tony ralentit un peu. Quelques minuscules cailloux dégringolèrent hors du passage et un vent plus violent fit reculer Hippolyte.

"Tony ! gronda Ziva juste derrière. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

À leurs pieds, Java grogna et s'immobilisa les yeux rivés sur le sol à la sortie du passage.

"Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Grant beaucoup plus loin.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Tony. Hippolyte refuse d'avancer, déclara-t-il en talonnant l'animal qui recula un peu plus.  
-C'est ridicule, nous sommes passés par là il y a deux secondes. Bon, je vous envoie Aska", déclara Grant en sifflant la chienne.

Elle remonta la ligne de chevaux, mais s'immobilisa à deux mètres de Java. La chienne montra les dents face à la légère fissure au sol. L'homme le plus prêt constata par lui-même.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de risque, fit-il après un moment, relâche les rênes et parle lui", lança-t-il à l'agent spécial.

Tony s'exécuta pas très rassuré et Hippolyte fit quelques pas. Il se rapprocha de Java petit à petit et devança finalement la chienne toujours immobile. Là, le cheval arrêta d'avancer, frappant le sol de son sabot. Les oreilles en arrière, il se redressa et Tony fit signe à Ziva de reculer, anticipant la réaction du cheval, mais avant qu'il ne bouge, un craquement sonore se fit entendre suivit d'un aboiement paniqué. Comète bondit aussitôt dans le passage et sous les pieds d'Hippolyte et Java, le sol s'effondra. La chienne manqua de tomber et sauta de rochers en rochers jusqu'au pied de Comète qui grimpa un peu plus haut, affolé. Hippolyte recula par bonds et les postérieurs dans le vide, se fit hisser par Ziva qui avait agripper les rênes de l'animal. Comète tira en arrière et heureusement Hippolyte réussit à se remonter. Secoué Tony remercia Ziva d'un signe de tête et une fois le calme revenu, l'officier Grant s'enquit de leur état.

"Tout va bien, répondit Ziva. Java aussi. On va être obligé de remonter le passage.  
-Bien, Java devrait réussir à vous guider jusqu'à la vallée. Descendez avant la nuit ! ordonna Grant avec sérieux.  
-Ok", répondit l'italien, remis de ses émotions.

Java sauta quelques rochers plus haut, aussitôt imitée par Comète. Hippolyte fut plus hésitant, mais il les rejoint finalement.

"Ça va aller, Tony ?" questionna Ziva après quelques minutes.

Son partenaire toussa un peu.  
"Oui, je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur.  
-Qui n'aurait pas eu peur, Tony ? J'ai eu peur aussi, tu sais", déclara Ziva en se retournant vers lui.

Tony lui sourit, mais se replongea dans ses pensés. En une heure, ils débouchèrent sur un plateau enneigé et Java resta un moment immobile devant eux, humant l'air.

"On devrait peut-être aller sur la gauche, c'est de par-là que l'on vient, non ? proposa l'israélienne.  
-Oui, mais s'il n'y a pas de chemin pour redescendre, on aura l'air malin. Java se décide", fit remarquer Tony.

Il talonna Hippolyte qui docile, dépassa Comète au petit trot. Ziva le suivit, inquiète pour lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, le reste de l'équipe avait atteint leur lieu de campement et commençait à déballer les affaires pour la nuit. L'officier Grant en profita pour informer l'Agent Gibbs des problèmes rencontrés. Ce fut le : "on a perdu vos agents, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Java est avec eux" qui passa mal aux oreilles d'Abby. Elle se chargea de répondre à l'Officier Grant ce qu'elle pensait de lui et Gibbs tout aussi énervé repris le téléphone pour en rajouter une couche. Finalement, McGee, diplomate, réussit à obtenir des informations sur ses collèges, dont leur retour normalement imminent, et sur l'avancée des recherches. Il raccrocha rapidement en voyant Abby revenir par ici avec un air menaçant. À l'autre bout du fil, l'officier Grant soupira, il rappèlerait à vingt heures, heure à laquelle ils devaient obligatoirement être revenu. Inquiet, il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. La nuit était tombée beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

* * *

"Ici, c'est bien ? Java ?" fit Ziva en descendant de cheval.

La chienne fit un rapide tour de la grotte et aboya, signe de son accord. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et ils avaient été obligés de chercher un abri.

"Tony ?  
-Oui, c'est sympa", critiqua-t-il en grimaçant.

Il marcha quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber contre la paroi de la grotte. Ziva entreprit de s'occuper un peu des chevaux et pendant ce temps, DiNozzo fit un listing de ce qu'ils avaient, enfin plutôt de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas.

"Tony ! râla Ziva après un moment, je sais qu'on n'a qu'une ration de nourriture, je sais qu'on n'a pas de couvertures et qu'il fait moins... moins !"

Elle fit un mouvement de ras-le bol et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

"Je peux te dire ce qu'on a si tu veux ?" hésita l'italien en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. Java couchée à côté d'elle soupira ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

"Et bien, continua Tony, je t'ai toi."

Le cœur de Ziva manqua un battement et elle ferma les yeux, consciente qu'il devait encore chercher à la provoquer. Elle secoua la tête et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Bien, géniale et tu comptes faire du cannibalisme ? railla-t-elle.  
-Non, mais je connais un moyen de te réchauffer, répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux, quoiqu'un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

À cet instant précis, Ziva eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser convaincre par sa proposition. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre et l'entendit grommeler de mécontentement. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche et Tony la rapprocha de lui, l'enlaçant silencieusement. Elle se laissa faire, il voulait seulement la réchauffer. Ziva tenta de se calmer en sentant son souffle chaud si près d'elle, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle leva ses yeux jusqu'à lui, son erreur, et se perdit dans le regard franchement déboussolant de son partenaire. Il était empreint de tendresse, mais aussi de désir refoulé. Lentement, elle se hissa à sa hauteur et il l'embrassa. Certes, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, mais cette fois-ci était différente. Bien vite, leur baiser chaste du début dérapa et devient de plus en plus langoureux. Ziva se redressa, glissant une main dans les cheveux de Tony. Elle se colla contre son torse et il resserra sa prise, enserrant plus franchement la taille de la jeune femme. Au bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et un sourire de Ziva lui indiqua la suite des événements.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs, c'est l'Officier Grant, les...

-Non ! Ils ne sont pas là ! répondit brusquement Gibbs apparemment énervé.  
-Bien, je suis sûr qu'ils ont trouvé un endroit où dormir", tenta de rassurer l'Officier Grant.

À ce moment-là, la voix d'Abby retentit dans le combiné.

"Et s'ils avaient réveillé un ours en hibernation ?! fit-elle avant de repasser le téléphone à Gibbs.  
-Non, Java les aurait averti. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont très bien. Ils seront là demain avant midi, j'en suis persuadé, affirma l'Officier avec une assurance qui le surprit lui-même.  
-J'aimerais vous croire", déclara simplement Gibbs avant de raccrocher.

Abby posa sur lui ses yeux inquiets et il haussa les épaules.

"On ne peut rien faire, Abby", murmura Timothy en posant une main sur son épaule.

Des larmes inondèrent son regard et McGee sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la consola comme il put. Ducky assit dans le vieux fauteuil avait les yeux fixés sur le feu, tendu au possible. Las, Gibbs se posa dans le canapé et le rejoint dans sa contemplation, seulement troublée par les sanglots d'Abby. Ils étaient loin de se douter du réel état de santé de leurs amis.

* * *

Ziva frissonna, nue contre lui sous leur combinaison et les vêtements qu'ils portaient auparavant et qui faisaient maintenant office de couverture.

"On devrait se rhabiller, souffla Tony à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de la jeune femme ce qui fit courir un nouveau frisson sur son corps.  
-Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle en entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes.  
-Si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer, se contenta de répondre l'italien, tu devrais tout de même te dépêcher de décider.  
-Je ne veux pas, fit-elle brusquement, craignant un changement d'avis de la part de Tony.  
-Moi non plus, susurra-t-il en faisant remonter ses mains brûlantes sur le dos de la jeune femme.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil provoqua le grognement de l'Agent David. Elle se lova un peu plus contre Tony et celui-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il en déposa un autre un peu plus bas et continua son manège la laissant sourire.

"Je pense... Tony ! gémit Ziva en le repoussa doucement.  
-On n'aurait pas dû remettre nos combinaisons, regretta-t-il, la fermeture de celle de la jeune femme en main.  
-On a inquiété suffisamment de monde comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle avec sérieux.  
-Tu crois ?" essaya-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle répondit à son baiser et le repoussa dans un sursaut de conscience.

"Oui, on n'y va", fit-elle en se levant, déterminée.

Elle commença à seller son cheval et se hissa en selle. Tony fit de même et elle prit la tête de la marche, bien vite dépassée par Java, plus en forme que jamais.

"Ziva !", appela Tony avant de sortir de la grotte.

Elle se retourna interrogative, puis inquiète en croisant son regard paniqué.

"Promet-moi que ce qui s'est passé ici ne restera pas ici", demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Elle parut surprise puis lui sourit en hochant la tête. Soulagé, il la rejoint et se penchant vers elle, l'embrassa d'une façon qu'elle qualifia d'amoureuse.

* * *

Il était bientôt midi et depuis huit heures tapantes, Abby tournait en rond dans la maison. Elle avait fini ses analyses et n'était utile à personne donc terrifiée au possible. Elle faisait les cents pas, regardant par chaque fenêtre si elle les voyait. Enfin, un cri de sa part mît toute la maison en branle. Deux cavaliers approchaient.

Au loin, Ziva et Tony aperçurent le chalet. Java s'élança aussitôt et Tony lança un regard de défi à sa coéquipière.

"Le premier arrivé... commença-t-il, mais déjà Comète était parti, Ziva c'est de la triche !" cria-t-il en mettant Hippolyte au galop.

Il s'allongea sur l'encolure et son cheval gagna du terrain. Ziva se retourna vers lui et lui fit un petit signe avant de lâcher complètement Comète qui accéléra. Le cheval passa à fond devant le chalet et devant Abby qui venait de sortir. L'israélienne se redressa et leva un bras en signe de victoire.

"Ziva, tu as triché !" répliqua Tony un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était fou, mais le simple fait de la voir sourire et être heureuse, le rendait heureux. Il arrêta Hippolyte au niveau d'Abby et descendit. La scientifique lui sauta dessus et soupira de soulagement.

"Qu'est ce que vous nous avez fait peur", lâcha-t-elle, toujours dans les bras de Tony.

Ziva les rejoint et elle eut le droit à son câlin. Gibbs leur sourit et Ducky ainsi que McGee sortirent du chalet. McGee serra ses deux collègues dans ses bras et Ducky se rasséréna en les voyant en aussi bonne santé. Ils s'occupèrent des chevaux qui avaient bien mérité leur ration d'avoine et les bichonnèrent avant de rentrer se mettre au chaud.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, l'équipe reçut un appel de l'Officier Grant. Ils avaient retrouvé la gamine en redescendant dans la vallée. Elle était un peu hagarde, mais elle allait bien. Ducky accompagné par Gibbs descendirent aussitôt au village, l'un pour l'ausculter, l'autre pour l'interroger. Gibbs avait jugé que le reste de l'équipe méritait un peu de repos et les avait laissé au chalet. Aussitôt, Abby s'assit dans le canapé devant la cheminée et deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait. Timothy la couvrit, s'installa à côté d'elle et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, l'ayant écouté s'inquiéter toute la nuit au sujet de leurs collègues.

"Bien, et nous, que faisons-nous ?" murmura Tony dans un fauteuil.

Sans un mot, Ziva se glissa contre lui, sur ses genoux. Elle les enveloppa dans une couette bien chaude et se cala contre son torse. L'italien se laissa faire avec un sourire et une fois qu'elle eut les yeux fermés, l'enlaça. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils dormaient comme des bienheureux.

* * *

"... et puis il l'a tué. Ah..., soupira Ducky, les hommes et leurs vices."

Gibbs hocha la tête. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et Ducky enleva son épais manteau. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Gibbs l'arrêta au dernier moment, lui montrant le reste de l'équipe d'un geste de la main.

"Oh...", fit le docteur avant de sourire.

Gibbs se rendit dans la cuisine et Ducky le suivit.

"Et bien, commença ce dernier, nous qui avions peur qu'il ne commence à s'inquiéter en raison de l'heure avancée. Nous ne risquions rien", rigola-t-il.

Gibbs ne dit rien, mais Ducky comprit que quelque chose le tracassait.

"Ziva et Anthony...", déclara-t-il.

L'ancien marine sortit deux bières, silencieux.

"Un beau couple, rajouta Ducky.  
-Oui..., marmonna Gibbs en s'asseyant avant de boire au goulot.  
-Jethro, fit Ducky, tu savais bien que ça allait se finir comme ça. Ils se voilaient la face depuis trop longtemps déjà. Tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher.  
-Je sais bien. Je veux juste qu'il ne fasse pas les même erreurs que moi.  
-Oui, oui, mais ce sont tes propres règles. Tu les bases sur ton vécu donc tes réactions et tu es unique. Quoiqu'il se passe, ils ne referont pas les même erreurs, mais d'autres, les leur, plus ou moins graves. Il faut qu'ils apprennent d'eux même et peut-être, arriveront-ils à être heureux."

Gibbs ne dit rien, mais les sages paroles de Ducky le rassurait. Ils souffriraient peut-être ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, lui serait là pour eux. Il était temps qu'il abolisse quelques règles, le numéro 12 en première.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air tellement sérieux", questionna la petite voix mal réveillée d'Abby.

Elle se frottait les yeux devant l'encadrement de la porte, les couettes de travers.

"Abigail, as-tu bien dormi ?" questionna le Docteur Mallard.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit en face de Gibbs, réprimant un bâillement. Ce-dernier se leva et sortit de quoi manger pour le soir. Abby l'aida et finalement Ducky alla réveiller les autres. Il secoua doucement Tim et l'informaticien sursauta, légèrement paniqué. Il jeta un œil à côté de lui et se leva d'un bond.

"Elle est dans la cuisine", l'informa Ducky en se dirigeant vers le couple.

Abby arriva à ce moment et déposa un bisou sur la joue de McGee qui resta stupéfait puis rejoignit Ducky comme si de rien n'était. Elle se plaça derrière le fauteuil et ébouriffa les cheveux de Tony avec un sourire.

"Bonjour, bonjour, fit-elle tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux, on ne voulait pas vous déranger, mais on va passer à table", déclara la laborantine, heureuse de les avoir pris la main dans le sac.

Ziva émit un léger grognement, et se lova un peu plus contre Tony, laissant un sourire de contentement se dessiner sur son visage. L'italien sourit à Abby De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il frictionna le dos de Ziva doucement et après un moment, elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

"Tony...", murmura-t-elle en faisant mine de se rendormir.

Décidé à ne pas laisser trop de moyen de chantage à Abby et donc à réveiller Ziva, il passa une main sous ses genoux, une autre dans son dos et la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il marcha jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea. Il la couvrit et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

"Vous avez résolu l'affaire ? questionna Tony en pénétrant dans la cuisine, l'air de rien.  
-Oui, un triangle amoureux, informa Ducky en lui tendant un café. L'ancien petit-ami d'Heather que vous aviez interrogé était toujours fou amoureux d'elle et c'est le cas de le dire. Pour lui échapper, Heather et le marine Brown ont du fuir vers la montagne. Autrement dit, ils avaient l'intention de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Heather l'a rencontré en vacance en visitant les états-unis. Malheureusement, Josh Williams n'était pas de cet avis. Il les a retrouvé et après s'être battu à réussi à assommer le marine, mais Heather avait déjà filé. Il l'a poursuivi un moment et a abandonné au petit matin.  
- Tragique comme histoire, releva l'italien en buvant son café.  
- Oui, assez. Nous ramenons Williams demain matin, déclara le légiste. D'ici là, je vous conseille de profiter de la nuit pour dormir.  
- Oui, bonne nuit vous autre", fit Abby encore un peu endormie, mais heureuse que toute sa famille soit là.

McGee ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et Tony jeta un œil à Gibbs. Il devait lui dire. Lui dire que quoi qu'il en pense, il ne quitterai pas Ziva, même sous les menaces.

"Gibbs, Ziva et moi...  
- Je sais Tony, souffla l'ancien marine. Je sais..."

Il voulait dire autre chose, Ducky et Tony le sentait. Le légiste s'éclipsa donc, les laissant seul. Il ferma la porte et resta dans le salon. Malgré lui, il voulait écouter ce que Gibbs avait à lui dire. Il fut surpris de voir que sur sa droite, à quelques centimètres de lui, Ziva écoutait également.

"Tony, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, tout les deux", révéla Gibbs avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

L'agent acquiesça.

"Je sais, Gibbs."

Gibbs le jaugea un instant.

"Tu l'aimes à ce point ?  
- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi", fit l'italien, réprimant un sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Gibbs d'acquiescer.

"Faites attention, murmura-t-il seulement en se retournant.  
- Merci Gibbs, malgré ce que j'ai dis et que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été d'accord... ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi... et pour Ziva."

Gibbs en répondit pas, mais lui sourit sobrement. Tony approuva et lui souhaita bonne nuit d'un geste de la main. Sitôt la porte refermait, l'ancien marine soupira. Bizarrement, il était rassuré quand au sort de ces deux agents. Ils allaient être heureux, il le sentait.

De son côté, Tony avait dévisagé les deux espions avant d'embrasser l'une et de remercier l'autre du regard. Tony et Ziva quittèrent Ducky devant sa porte et pénétrèrent dans leur chambre. Légèrement inquiets, ils guettèrent les pas de leur patron, mais aucun son ne résonna dans le chalet. Ils se doutaient au fond que Gibbs ne monterait pas tout de suite. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Tendrement, Tony se coucha, Ziva tout contre lui. Finalement, alors qu'il sentait le sommeil l'envahir, elle releva les yeux.

"Tony", susurra-t-elle doucement.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux marrons de sa partenaire.

"Je t'aime."

Elle avait juste soufflé ces trois mots comme si c'était une évidence. Tout aussi simplement, il lui sourit.

"Moi aussi je t'aime", répondit l'italien.

Il n'avait eu aucun doute quand à la réponse à lui fournir. C'était tellement spontané.

"Merci", sourit l'israélienne avant de sombrer.

Il la regarda dormir un moment, l'embrassa sur le front comme il l'avait toujours fait et lui chuchota un "merci à toi" des plus sincères. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et s'endormit, plein de projets en tête.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. À vrai dire, il est possible qu'il y ait quelques incohérences car j'ai écrit le début il y a quelques mois, et je viens de retrouver cette fiction donc la fin est récente. Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! :)


End file.
